This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional housing for a “banjo-style” axle assembly includes a banjo beam, a carrier housing and a coverpan. The banjo beam is typically formed from two mating shells that are welded together over the length of the banjo beam. The carrier housing is typically bolted to the front of the banjo beam to close a front-facing aperture in the banjo beam. The coverpan is typically welded to the rear of the banjo beam to close a rear-facing aperture in the banjo beam.
We have determined that when certain banjo-style axle assemblies are loaded, a portion of the stress transmitted through their banjo beam may be transmitted into the coverpan. Accordingly, in those axle assemblies, the coverpan will have a certain, finite fatigue life.